Spanish Empireball
Spanish Empireball |nativename = Imperio Españolbola|founded = 1492|successor = First Spanish Republicball|ended = 1975 Will be back soon..|image = Spanish Empire No Background.png|government = Monarchy (1492-1873, 1874-1931, 1939-1975 (sublevel during this time)), Republic (1873-1874, 1931-1939), Francoist Dictatorship (1939-1975)|personality = Selfish, Greedy, REMOVE NATIVES!!!|language = Spanish|capital = Madridball|affiliation = Empire|religion = Catholicism|friends = USAball (sometimes) Portuguese Empireball(sometimes) Republic of Genoaball Duchy of Savoyball Tlaxcalaball New Spainball Kingdom of Franceball(sometimes) HREball Republic of Veniceball(sometimes) Papal Statesball|enemies = Pirates Franceball Portugalball 1ball 3ball 7ball 8ball USAball (sometimes)|likes = Conquering land, killing natives, gold, glory and God, gold, him having gold, getting gold, gold, Conquistadores, Tercios, Cross of Burgundy|hates = Kebab, 1balls, 3balls, 7balls, 8balls|predecessor = Crown of Castileball Crown of Aragonball|intospace = No|bork = ¡Esclavitud Esclavitud!|status = Waiting to strike like the lion she is.|notes = IM NOT A BASEBALL!|reality = Spanish Empire}}Spanish Empireball was one of the first colonial empires. She was a monarchy and a Republic. History Spanish Empireball born in 1492, when Spainball discovered Americas. Since then, she conquered a lot of places, but in 1976, they lost her last colony, Western Saharaball, and died (though lives on as Spainball). Sometimes is accepted that she disappeared after the death of the last of the Habsburg kings in 1700, or after losing her last American colony, Cubaball in 1898. However if the Canary Islands, The Balearic Islands and the two cities of Spain north of Monaco are considered overseas territories with special status allowing them to vote then Spanish Empireball is still alive (or would it just be that they became Spain?). She'll be returning when the time is right. Relationships Allies * Republic of Genoaball * Duchy of Savoyball * Tlaxcalaball Enemies * UKball * First French Empireball * Ottoman Empireball * Kingdom of Moroccoball * Aztec Empireball * Inca Empireball * Mapucheball Frenemies * Kingdom of Franceball * Republic of Veniceball How to drawCategory:Empire Spanish Empireball adopted this flag when she was in a dynastic personal union with Burgundyball (original flag) even if this one stayed in Franceball: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a red cross of Burgundy (an X cross with some protrusions) # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Byz-Independent.png|Here with a different flag l9qo329y01f21.png|artist: Wolfie_Peregrine U61tkkratl121.png|credit from daydream_bouya UMMGFDw.png|credit from gutavuh Arauco War.png Spanish Empire No Background.png What if you had the power to conquer the world.png Españaball - blanda.png 'mNjgLS1.png 'gd9jxa2.png Germany_Spain_Spanish_Empire.png 'difY7rG.png 'rVc7Klw.png|Reconquista time Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_2.png Anglo-Spanish_War.png EeztZoU.png 'mtXA6m4.png 'uk3BUYc.png El Gran Carlemany.png GZ9WEWw.png 9lxE5Va.png Bonfire nite.png SwDo9ID.png History of Europe.png sPAIN.png History of Phil.jpg History of Kiribati and Tuvalu.png Amigos Forever.png Habsburgboi.png Bdo4HmQ.png C0miXua.png First Spanish Republicball First Spanish Republicball zh:西班牙帝国球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Europe Category:America Category:North America Category:South America Category:Central America Category:Caribbeans Category:Asia Category:Oceania Category:Moroccoball Category:Mexicoball Category:USAball Category:Peruball Category:Colombiaball Category:Argentinaball Category:Chileball Category:Uruguayball Category:Venezuelaball Category:Paraguayball Category:Boliviaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Portugalball Category:Philippinesball Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Belgiumball Category:Canadaball Category:Alaskaball Category:Cubaball Category:Floridaball Category:Texasball Category:Bahamasball Category:Turks and Caicosball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Dominican Republicball Category:Haitiball Category:United States Virgin Islandsball Category:British Virgin Islandsball Category:Anguillaball Category:Saint-Martinball Category:Sint Maartenball Category:Saint-Barthélemyball Category:Sababall Category:Sint Eustatiusball Category:Saint Kitts and Nevisball Category:Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Montserratball Category:Guadeloupeball Category:Dominicaball Category:Martiniqueball Category:Saint Luciaball Category:Barbadosball Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Category:Grenadaball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Bonaireball Category:Arubaball Category:Puerto Ricoball Category:Italyball Category:Franceball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Maltaball Category:Guatemalaball Category:El Salvadorball Category:Hondurasball Category:Costa Ricaball Category:Panamaball Category:Ecuadorball Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:Brazilball Category:Red White Category:Albertaball Category:Neapolitan Speaking Countryball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Thalassocracy Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Empireball Category:Spainball Category:Monarchy Category:Bermudatriangle Category:Christian Category:Characters